


The Talk

by viciouslittleworld



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouslittleworld/pseuds/viciouslittleworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz decides to give Ward 'the talk' after BioSpecialist finally get together. Some JemmaxWard in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Anyone could see that Fitz and Simmons were incredibly close – they told each other everything and even if they didn’t directly, they knew each other more than well enough to know what was going on with the other. So it was no surprise that Fitz knew about Jemma and Ward – he knew when she first started having feelings different from just friendship and respect for the specialist and he knew when they finally admitted that they were crazy about each other.

Simmons had warned Grant that Leo would probably have the talk with him and soon enough Ward’s training session was interrupted by the young scientist, who had a look of determination on his face. The man who had been busy punching the boxing bag turned his attention to Fitz, his eyebrows slightly raised in question. He had no doubt what the other man had come to him about and yet he was quite curious as to what exactly he was going to hear.

‘As I’m sure you know, I know about you and Jemma’ The Scottish man started, his accent thickening by the adrenaline he could feel filling his system. ‘Your intentions are, no doubt, to make her happy’ Ward couldn’t help but nod at his demanding tone. ‘If you are ever to forget this, though, you will find yourself being very, very sorry. I can make thing which will cause you more suffering than your special Bond training can handle. I might be a joy to be around but you should remember that if you break my best friend’s heart, you will feel as if you were attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped helically around an axis ‘ At that last part, Ward gave the scientist the look FitzSimmons usually received when they were talking sciency stuff at super high rate.  
‘Immensely screwed’ Leo elucidated.  
‘Consider me warned, then’ Grant said, smiling in an attempt to soften the atmosphere. The other man just looked at him, his eyes squinting a bit as if he were trying to determine whether Ward needed any more threats.  
‘Really, Fitz, you don’t have to worry. I’d rather be thrown into a cage full of lions while being paralyzed than hurt her.’ The dark haired agent declared, hoping the other could read the truth on his face and in his voice.  
‘Good’ Fitz finally said after fixing him with a testing stare. ‘Because it can be arranged’ With that and a curt nod, the scientist left the training room. Ward sighed with a smile and continued with his work out.

Later that day Grant and Jemma were sitting on her bed in her room, and he was telling her about his earlier encounter with Fitz. She was laughing, covering her mouth with her hand imagining the exchange but when she calmed down she said seriously:  
‘Leo does get very protective. You wouldn’t want to know what happened to the last guy that broke my heart’  
‘What?’ Ward asked curiously, ignoring the strong desire to find whoever the person who had hurt Jemma was and make his past regret its future*.  
‘Well let’s just say it involved monkeys, blood, a small fire and that Fitz would most definitely had been arrested had they any evidence it was him’  
‘Wow, starting to think there is a whole different side to the guy. Looks like I’m stuck with you forever since I wouldn’t want to earn his wrath’ he said, barely keeping a straight face.  
She put her right hand on her chest in mock offence and used the other one to hit him on the shoulder. Before they knew how, their faces were inches from each other, so close they could hear the other breathing. Jemma found herself thinking that time seemed to go slower, disproportional to the beating of her heart, which felt like it was going to jump out of her rib cage like in a cartoon.

**Author's Note:**

> * yes, I did steal that line from ATL's coffee shop soundtrack


End file.
